Unexpected
by ShieldsRoseBud
Summary: After a chance meeting with Stephanie McMahon that lands her a job as a Junior Creative Writer, Shelby Lawrence soon finds out that her dream job isn't everything she thought it was.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected.

*When Shelby Laurence gets her dream job of WWE Creative Writer, her dream will turn into a nightmare

for all the wrong reasons.

Chapter One

First Day

Groaning, Shelby pulled her heels off as she sank down on the bed in her hotel room, she really didn't think her first day as a junior creative writer would've been that busy, but she had been thrown in the deep end. Literally. After a meeting with Vince & Stephanie McMahon, Shelby had been given a stack of scripts that needed re-writing before that nights Raw, how she had gotten everything done was implausible, yet done it she had. Everything had gone smoothly despite being the new girl on the block, all the Superstars had been very welcoming & understanding when she had rushed up to them with the re-written scripts.

The divas though?

Notsomuch

Natalya, Tamina & AJ had been kind enough but eva marie & renee young both wore identical smirks when Shelby had rushed up to them to tell them of the changes to their segment later on. That wasn't what had disturbed her the most though, bitchiness she could deal with, what she had experienced in the Shields locker room was a whole different box of frogs. The second the door had shut behind her, Shelby had wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the room, Roman & Seth didn't seem to bad, Seth had even grinned at her and given her a friendly wave from where he was sat lacing his boots up. The look Roman had given her made her feel like she was being x-rayed, never had Shelby felt more self conscious of her curves than she did then, blushing she had turned around at the sound of someone impatiently clearing their throat.

Dean Ambrose was leaning against the wall, dirty blond hair falling into his icy blue eyes as he gazed at Shelby, "Can i help you sweetheart" he asked, smirking, Shelby awkwardly adjusted the large folder of scripts in her arms & turned her back on Dean, walking over to where Roman was sat next to Seth, Shelby pulled several sheets of paper out of the folder & handed them to Roman. "I'm so sorry about how sudden all these changes are, but you know what Vince is like" Shelby said sighing, Glancing at the scripts, Roman grinned and Shelby's heart caught in her throat, "Baby girl it's alright" Roman said, turning to look where Dean was still slouching against the wall snickering to himself. "Something funny Dean" Roman asked raising an eyebrow in similar fashion to his cousin, "Nope" Dean replied the shit eating grin on his face making his dimples pop. "Fucker" Roman replied turning back to Shelby who was looking from Dean to Roman, grinning she turned around, "I've got to run guys, I'll catch you later" waving at Roman & Seth, Shelby chanced a look at Dean before she left the locker room.

Focusing her eyes back on the bland walls of her hotel room, Shelby sighed to herself, Roman, Seth & Dean were something else, all that testosterone in one small room was overwhelming. Tiredly, Shelby started getting ready for bed, as far as first days go, hers hadn't been that bad, stressful sure, but boring? No. Sliding into bed, Shelby found her thoughts turning to Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe of the Shield, Dean's reputation preceded him, the death matches, the promo's were all talked about in awe & in whispered conversations, outside of CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Roman & Seth, Dean seemed to spend most of his time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feeling groggy, Shelby stepped out of the elevator & slowly made her way into the hotel's breakfast area, Dean Ambrose had haunted her dreams the entire night ensuring that she didn't get a peaceful night's sleep, and when she finally did wake up, she was covered in sweat and was left with a lingering sense of disappointment.

Ignoring the few people that were sat at tables reading newspapers, Shelby grabbed a bowl of cereal adding milk and sugar before reaching for a glass of ice water & downing it, pouring herself another glass, Shelby made her way to a small table in the corner. Barely halfway through her bowl of Cornflakes, Shelby saw Dean, Seth & Roman walk in, as if by instinct Dean turned his head & locked eyes with her, blushing Shelby lowered her gaze back to the half empty bowl.

A few moments later Dean, Seth & Roman sat down at her table, all three carrying loaded plates of food. "Morning sweetheart" Dean said cheerfully "ready for another day in paradise?" Dean grinned at the scowl Shelby sent him & started wolfing down his breakfast. Taking a sip of his coffee Roman rolled his eyes at Dean & motioned to Shelby's empty bowl "Please don't tell me that's all you're having?" "I didn't sleep very well last night" Shelby replied slumping back into her seat. Seth who had been busy demolishing the plateful of food in front of him stood up, "Trust me, you're going to need more than that puny bowl of cereal if you're going to survive here" Seth said moving off to the breakfast bar. Seth returned with a plate and set it down in front of Shelby with a flourish, sighing Shelby looked at Roman, "I don't really have any say in this do I" she asked, a muffled "Nope" came from Dean before Roman could answer, smiling Shelby dug into the sausages while Roman shot Dean a look of disgust "You're an utter animal you know that right?" Dean's reply was to flip Roman off.


End file.
